War for Money
by captainjackaubry
Summary: Two men go from military personel to Mercenaries for hire. Along the way they will meet many new people, including some humanized mobs. Will they turn from their wives or will they remain faithful. Rated M for gore, cursing, and maybe some lemons. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic ever so be honest. Tell me what you think, and I will try to make it better, by using your reviews to make changes. This is a Minecraft fanfic, and it may or may not have lemons in it. Rated M for possible lemons, gore, and cussing. Keep being Awesome! Semper Fi!**

Chapter One: The Fight

Blackness.

Then a hand was shaking him. He jolted awake to see a man in Iron Armor shaking him. He slowly sits up.

"You ok, man?" asked the ironclad warrior, sounding very worried. The man on the ground got a glimpse of the warrior's chevrons. _Captain_

"Yah, I think so. Thanks, Captain." He said quietly.

Slowly the memory of the man on the ground came back to him. His name was Sergeant Jacordly, and he was a warrior based at Fort America.

"Come on, Sarge. We gotta get you back to base and get that head of yours checked out."

He put his hand to his head, and it came away bloody. When they got to the base, "Sarge" was about to pass out again from blood loss. "Captain" pressed a button on the mountain side and drug the sergeant inside the door that had opened up. Once inside, he pressed a button labeled "hospital" and the doors shut. Sarge began to wake up. He looked around and noticed where they were. They were in a rectangular room. Suddenly, the doors reopened and the captain drug the sergeant out and lifted him onto a stretcher waiting for them. He then gave a sharp whistle, and two nurses rushed to push him to an emergency room. He walked behind them, but soon stopped in the hallway to think about how this happened.

_They had been out searching for any humans when hundreds of mobs surrounded them. Skeletons and spider jockeys were in the back, then about six rows of zombies, then a row of creepers. Endermen were in the trees, and a spider jockey with an iron sword instead of a bow was facing them. The spider jockey then pointed at the two warriors and the archers let out a barrage of arrows. He and Jac, which is what everyone calls Sarge, knelt and put their shields up to block the arrows, which bounced off like they were just laid on the ground. Then, the creepers began to charge. They were quickly slaughtered by the two professional warriors, but just as quickly as they were down the zombies attacked. Each zombie had an iron or leather helmet, and an iron or stone sword. One even had a golden axe! They charged, but they were undisciplined, and were quickly brought down. The men were now standing on a mountain of dead mobs. The spider jockeys then charged drawing Iron Swords. They were bringing down the spider jockeys when Jac got hit in the face by a spider jockey that had charged from behind. His helmet protected him some but it was a solid hit. The front of his helmet was dented in and he was bleeding profusely. With the last of his energy, he stabbed the spider jockey, killing it, and then through his dagger and killed the spider. Then, he blacked out. The captain continued to take down the mob cavalry until the last six spider jockeys and the rest of the skeletons ran into the woods following the first spider jockey. He then hurried over to Jac, and after realizing he was out, he woke him up, then through him over his shoulder when he blacked out again._

The captain smiled to himself. He was worried for Jac; he was like a brother to him. He was glad he was gonna be ok. Just then, a woman with two children ran in. The first child was a young blonde boy, with crystal-clear blue eyes, and a leather breastplate dyed blue. The other was a brown-haired girl with brown-eyes. She wore a beautiful red dress that matched her shoes. The woman was a beautiful blonde with blue eyes. She wore a pink blouse, and a pair of blue jeans. She had black combat boots on. She rushed over the captain. "Captain Hanna, where did they take my husband?" She asked frantically. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Room Three, Mrs. Blakely." He said soothingly. "He's gonna be ok, don't worry." She thanked him, and they all entered the room to see Jac awake and watching the TV.

"Honey? You Ok?" She asked shyly. He turned to her confused, but when he saw her, his eyes lit up.

"Hailey! O, how I missed y'all!" He said tearing up.

"Daddy!" said the two kids in unison as they ran to hug him.

"Luke! Jessica!"

I just stood there, amazed by what I was seeing. My sergeant, who single-handedly took down 100 creepers, 900 zombies, and 30 spider jockeys, was openly crying. Astonished by the matter, I didn't notice they had stopped to stare at me.

"You leave your mouth hangin' open like that, and flies will start to nest, there Cap!" They all laughed as I quickly regained my composure. I just kinda laughed nervously. "What's wrong, eh? Didn't know you big strong Sarge had emotions, or what?" Jac asked sarcastically.

"I knew you had emotions, just never thought I would see'em is all!" Captain peacock retorted.

**A/N: Hey guys, final note before I finish up this chapter. I will continue to update, but I need some OCs. Here is the Criteria:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**DOB:**

**Armor:**

**Weapons:**

**Skills:**

**Friends with:**

**Enemies with:**

**Where they're from:**

**Also, review please! I need to know how I'm doing. Thanks guys. Keep being Awesome! Semper Fi!**

**PS: Sorry for the short chapter, it looks a lot longer in Microsoft Word.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. I was asked to give an example of an OC so I was gonna go ahead and put one up. The next chapter should be out soon.**

**I'm gonna use Jac for an example.**

**Name: Jacordly Blakely (Jac for short)**

**Age: 29**

**DOB: 7/20/19****

**Armor: Iron body armor, with chainmail underneath. Leather boots and belt. **

**Weapons: Iron Sword. Iron plated shield. Four Iron Daggers. Long Bow with a sheath that can hold up to 300 arrows. Iron tomahawk.**

**Skills: Archery, Knife throwing, Tomahawk throwing, Swordsmanship, Mining, Crafting, Building, Leadership.**

**Friends with: Captain Hanna. Married to Mrs. Hailey Blakely. Father of Luke and Jessica Blakely.**

**Enemies with: Anagrom (will meet here later on)**

**Where he is from: Jungles on the far reaches of Minecraftia**

**Just was gonna put this up for y'all to be thinking about it. Keep being Awesome! Semper Fi!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: More Mobs. Wait…

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for your awesome reviews. I have gotten an OC that I absolutely love. Defiantly gonna use it. Yes, when I say Semper Fi, I am referring to the US Marine Corp motto. It's a future dream for me. I got a review asking about that. Anyways, on with chapter two!**

Jac was released soon after. He survived, but has a white scar across his face that goes from his left temple across his left eye, the tip of his nose, his right corner of his mouth, and ends right where his beard begins. He usually looked scary with his jet-black hair, his blue eyes, his black beard, and now his scar across his tanned face. If he looked scary before, he gives people heart attacks now. He looks like the cousin of the Satan. He hadn't shaven in about four years, so his beard was long enough to braid. Scariest part was when he was ready to fight other humans. You see, Jac had a habit of braiding slow-burning fuses into his wet beard before battle, which he only fought at night, so that the fire made him look even scarier than he already was. Captain Hanna wasn't exactly anxious to see him like that again, especially not with that new scar.

They were enjoying dinner at the Blakely's residence when a screaming siren went off. Jac and Cap ran to the door to see thousands of mobs busting into the fortress. They ran to Jac's armory and put on their Iron Armor and grabbed their shields, bows, quivers full of arrows, swords, and knives. Jac had chainmail armor under his Iron Spartan-style Helmet, Iron Breastplate, Iron Leggings, and Iron gauntlets. His shield had a lion roaring on the front. Cap. Had chainmail armor under his full-body knight plate-mail suit. His shield had a life-sized fly on it.

They scrambled up the ladder to the roof of his four story house. When they got there, they saw the army begin to line up in the streets. "Company One, the gate! Company Two, North side of the fortress! Company Three, South side! Cavalry, aid companies two and three! Archers, to your posts! Now let's go, Go, GO!" Jac said with a voice that meant he was in no mood to be argued with. The men rushed to complete his orders and began slaughtering the mobs.

Suddenly, there was a thump on the roof behind the two leaders. Jac whirled around to see a woman standing there. She was beautiful, with light gray hair, and little wolf ears. She was about 5'9" and had fangs like a wolf, but her face looked like a teenager. "I'm Lone, Princess of the Wolfs." She said quickly. "Don't worry, I'm here to help." She quickly put in as I went to slash her down.

"Hey, Cap. Guard us. I'm gonna go get her some armor and weapons" I said.

"No. My wolves will fight, not me." She said matter-of-factly as she let out a sharp whistle. Hundreds of wolves started to charge through the gates, slaughtering any mobs in their path.

Soon, the mobs began to retreat, but my men had shut the gates. This allowed the highly trained archers to begin to cut down all the remaining mobs. My men set to work transporting the bodies to the incinerator and dumping them in. As I watched over the operation, Cap. Ran up to me and looked around at the work taking place. "Jac! Your gonna want to come see this! We thought she was a civ. but turns out she's a creeper!" said Cap. Quickly. We ran to the hospital and rushed to the room she was in.

She defiantly had the body of a human. Fiery red hair, big brown eyes, small body, cute face, and a soft, friendly voice. "Hi, please don't hurt me," she said nervously, almost breaking down to tears. She wore a plain green hoodie that had a creeper face embroidered on the hood, black hiking boots and a black belt with a dagger in a sheath.

"Don't worry sweetie! We won't hurt you! We're not that cruel. How you feelin'?" I said soothingly, taking her in my arms.

"Ok, but just so you know, I'm a creeper." She said timidly.

"We know, but you're also a human, and we protect humans. Right, Cap.?" I said.

"Yes, sir!" he said sarcastically. I shot him a look, but he just smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes, and just held the crying girl.

**A/N: So guys. We now know what Jac looks like! I will be using OCs next chapter, so start sending them in! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. It really helps out. I hope I answered all your questions! If you have any questions you don't want to put in the review section, you can email them to me at lilbrojl . Keep being awesome! Semper Fi!**


End file.
